


Once Upon A Time, A Princess So Sublime

by imalright



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix Hugo Fraldarius Loves The Group Babies, M/M, Sylvain Jose Gautier Loves Theater, Sylvixweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: Felix makes poor life choices. Sylvain, Ashe, and Annette make excellent life choices.Sylvix Week 2019 Day 3: Fairytales





	Once Upon A Time, A Princess So Sublime

There are three people on this planet Felix can’t say no two.

The first is Ashe Ubert. Sweet, bright-eyed Ashe who reminds Felix of who he might have been if everything hadn't gone to utter shit. Ashe, who projects the very image of innocence, who utterly annihilates any battlefield he enters. Who recites chivalric tales, new and old, and tells Felix how similar he is to the heroes. Who sees Felix as someone heroic. Someone to look up to.

No, he can’t say no to Ashe.

The second is Annette Dominic. Annette, who sings her way through daily monotony, who brings a bright spirit to every room she enters. Annette, who’s bubbly personality projects the very image of positivity, who can destroy any foe who dares to cross her. Who goes out of her way to lift up the people she cares for, who trusts Felix with the silly and sometimes personal songs she writes. Who sees Felix as someone reliable. Someone to lean on.

No, he can’t say no to Annette.

Unfortunately for him, Ashe and Annette have formed an alliance with the third person he can never say no to, ending in Felix saying yes to what might be the dumbest thing he's ever said yes to.

Sylvain winks at Felix in the darkness behind their makeshift stage. "Ready?" he whispers.

Felix rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

The two of them are crouched behind a wooden stage — well, if you could even call it that. Maybe frame would be a better descriptor. They're crouched behind a wooden stage frame, the curtains are drawn, and on either side of the stage stand Ashe and Annette, who are _vibrating_ with excitement. He can hear the chatter of children on the other side. He's beginning to wonder just how many people showed up when a pair of button eyes come into view.

"You look tense," the stocking puppet with a pointed hat, so lovingly crafted by Mercedes, says in a higher pitched version of Sylvain's voice. "Would you like to talk about it with Healer Wizard?"

Felix pushes Sylvain's hand (and Healer Wizard) away with his own stocking puppet, decorated with similar button eyes and a little sword. "Would Healer Wizard like to get stabbed? Focus."

"Oh no! Please don't stab him!" Sylvain's other stocking puppet selflessly throws itself in front of Healer Wizard. This one, meant to be the princess, has a little crown. "I love him!"

He levels Sylvain with a dead stare. "You love him."

Sylvain and the princess open their mouths to respond, but they're cut short.

"Welcome!" Ashe's voice carries surprisingly well over the crowd, hushing the murmurs and bringing them to silent attention. "We've got a really great story for you all tonight!"

The crowd cheers and Ashe continues, but Felix doesn't hear the rest of his preamble because Sylvain, in his infinite charm, whispers in Felix's ear, _"Yeah, Healer Wizard's hot as fuck."_

Felix hits him with sword guy.

"Without further ado, let's begin!"

Felix and Sylvain scramble to get back into position as Annette begins the opening number. The princess and sword guy pull the curtains open with their stocking mouths to the tune of _once upon a time, a princess so sublime_ and they fall into position in accordance with the script. Sylvain catches Felix's eye and grins. Felix rolls his eyes.

"Once upon a time," when Ashe begins the story Annette quiets her singing, "In a faraway land, a beautiful princess lived in a beautiful castle..."

It's straightforward and Felix is fucking bored. He wonders if this is all peacetime has to offer, and if so, can he run away and never be dragged into this again. Their stocking puppets bounce around to the tune of Annette's singing and the story draws gasps, awws, and when Felix's other stocking puppet — a gray stocking with fur sewn into it, meant to be a demonic beast — appears, it draws a few screams.

"And the wizard says, _I will curse you for eternity, princess, for if you do not marry me, you will suffer!"_

Felix thinks Ashe should've sought out feedback from Bernadetta.

_"You were all I ever wanted, so forever you'll be haunted!"_ Annette sings.

"And the princess screamed!" Ashe declares. Annette launches into a chorus of _scary, scary, big and hairy_s and the princess flees across the stage, past the knight, past the beast, and Sylvain must lean over Felix to put her into position. Felix, who is very aggressively regretting sitting cross-legged, bends his torso forward so his chest is nearly against his shins in an incredibly awkward L-shape that pulls the muscles in his back in ways he didn't realize were possible and Sylvain's chest is pressed against his back, his arms stretched wide and his puppets positioned at opposite ends of the stage. He tries to ignore the warmth of Sylvain's body against his, tries to focus on the script affixed to the back of the stage, and utterly, _completely_ fails when Sylvain's lips brush against the back of his neck.

_"Sylvain!"_ he hisses, _"Focus!"_

He can feel Sylvain's lips spread into a smile against his skin and _fucking hell_ this asshole really can't get through a ten minute _puppet show_ without finding an opportunity to flirt. He nearly misses the cue for his stocking puppets to battle.

_"The battle you have braved, and now I have been saved!"_ Annette sings. Felix withdraws his fur stocking and Sylvain shifts so he's not entirely on top of Felix's folded body, his princess stocking leaning against Felix's sword guy. Of course, because he's Sylvain, he leans his entire arm against Felix's for maximum skin contact. The wizard dies or something — Felix isn't really paying attention — and there's a ripple of applause.

_Finally,_ Felix thinks. Ashe and Annette bow to the apparently sizeable crowd, Felix and Sylvain make their stocking puppets bow as well, and they pull the curtain shut and relax.

Well, Felix tries to relax. Sylvain thinks this is an excellent time to suck face.

"I have a stocking on my hand!" Felix protests. He half heartedly shoves at Sylvain's face and he's entirely unphased.

"So? I have stockings on my feet," he says with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"That's — absolutely, under no circumstances —" Felix sputters, "You know what? I don't want to think about what that means. Shut up."

"Hm, no, I don't think I will," Sylvain says and this time when he goes in for a kiss it's softer, less insistent. Felix has never been one for public affection, but he can concede this quick display behind the cover of the curtain.

**Author's Note:**

> i turned to my wife and i told her, "hello my beautiful wife, i don't know what to do for these prompts. do you have any ideas?" and in her infinite wisdom she said, "they put on a puppet show for orphans"
> 
> i'm kinda regretting not using the letters prompt to have felix write a yahoo answers post asking if he's in love with his best friend, but sometimes you just have to live with your mistakes
> 
> bonus:  
wife: this is how they find dimitri during the time skip. he wants to see the puppet show  
me: au where byleth doesn't exist. felix and sylvain put up fliers around garreg mach that say "PUPPET SHOW FOR ORPHANS" and dimitri's like "hey i'm an orphan"  
wife: he's not wrong
> 
> come scream about this game with me on twitter [@punchyfakegamer](http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer)


End file.
